Stimpy's Cartoon Show (credits)
Episode: Stimpy's Cartoon Show Executive Producer VANESSA COFFEY Producer JIM BALLANTINE Supervising Director BOB CAMP "I Like Pink" Character Design and Storyboard By RON HAUGE "Flod" Written and Storyboard By STEVE MELLOR Directed By RON HUGHART Story Editor WILL McROBB Character Models CHRIS MITCHELL Checking/Scene Planning MAUREEN McCANN JANICE TOLENTINO CARLA WASHBURN Technical Director DAVID KOENIGSBERG Special Effects DAVE BOSSERT Layout Supervisor MICHAEL KIM Layout Artists STEPHEN DE STEFANO MARC PERRY STEVE LOTER ANDY KIM YOUNG SOO LEE THOMAS McGRATH DON SHANK CAREY YOST CHRIS MITCHELL LEO PINERO SHAVONNE CHERRY DINA LE BOST JOE SIBILSKI Animation Director GREG VANZO Timing Directors RON HUGHART KEN BRUCE DON JUDGE JEFFREY DeGRANDIS Story Reel Timer MIKE ANDREWS Timing Assistant CHARLES KEAGLE TODD JACOBSEN Lip Assignments WILLIAM HOUCHINS Starring BILLY WEST as REN & STIMPY The Players CHARLIE BRISSETTE BOB CAMP JACK CARTER CHERYL CHASE DANNY COOKSEY STEVEN LYON MELLOR and BILLY WEST Color Key Supervisor TEALE REON WANG Color Key Stylist CATHERING E. SIMMONDS Model Painter SHAWN AHN Inking MIMI KWON Background Color Stylists SCOTT WILLS & BILL WRAY Background Painter RAMONE ZIBACH Background Design S. DE STEFANO LARRY MURPHY THOMAS McGRATH Production Supervisor HAL WAITE JR. Production Manager MYOUNG SMITH Production Coordinator MARGE DEAN Financial Services ROBERT CSEKO LeANN TICE Casting Coordinator HEATHER ADAMS Story Coordinator MIRANDA PURVES Excutive Assistant to Jim Ballantine & Bob Camp CATHIE LYNN LAMM Executive Assistant to Vanessa Coffey HELEN CHOUGH Studio Operations Assistant SCOTT HUML Production Assistants CHRISTOPHER HINK TED MATHOT NATHANIA SEALES JUSTIN CONANT DIANNE WILLIAMS Supervising Editor SCOTT JEFFRESS Sound and Music Supervisor CHARLIE BRISSETTE Mixers BRIAN MENDELSOHN CHARLIE BRISSETTE Post Production Coordinator HEATHER ADAMS Sound FX Editor MARK J. URIBE Dialogue Editor BRIAN MENDELSOHN Foley Editor BRADFORD G. COX Assistant Sound Editor SHAWN PATTERSON Foley Artist Track Reader DEBRA O' CONNOR BRADLEY CAROW Colorist CHARLOTTE GRAU Featuring the Music of: ASSOCIATED PRODUCTION MUSIC CAPITOL PRODUCTION MUSIC RAYMOND SCOTT and SCREAMIN' LEDERHOSEN Electronic Ink-and-Paint & Digital Compositing By USAnimation, Inc. Hollywood, California Executive Producer DAVID LIPMAN Technical Directors ANDREW JOLLIFF GLO MINAYA Line Producer KATER ROACH Production Coordinator Assistant Technical Director ANDREA ROMERO THOM ROACH Ink-and-Paint CHRLES AMSELLAN SETH MORGAN AMY AZZARA PETER NAVARRO NANCY BIHARY-FISKE KRISTY O BRIEN BILL BRAMBERG DAVID PALMER MARK CHAIT JANET PIGOT CAROL COWLEY MARCIE PROHOFSKY AMY CUMMING SERENA REID STACEY DENNIS LUANA ROMERO SHELLY HENDERSON SCOTT ROSSMAN BRANT HAWES GORDON SWAN DAVID HOUSE TODD TEICH RICHARD JONES MORIS TEPPER JOHN LAFAUCE CONNIE THOMPSON DEVALA MARSHALL ROUGH DRAFT KOREA Director Co-Director GREGG VANZO BONG HEE HAN Animators YU MOON JUNG JOON EUI LEE ONG HO KIM WON HEE RAN YOUNG OH SHIN WON GI KIM SUNG CHUL YUM MYUNG NAM JANG HYUN CHUL KIM YONG SUN AHN JUNG POK WI TAE SOON KIM Production NIKKI VANZO JAE JIN OH BUNG CHUL YEA CHUL HO KIM Department Supervisions YONG NAM PARK JI YEUN YOU HYE RYUNG HONG CHUL KYU LIM BYUNG SUN KIM YONG HWAN CHOI BAE GEUN KIM JIN SUK PAE MEE SUK JEON HO JIN KIM Ren & Stimpy Created By JOHN KRICFALUSI "Stimpy's Cartoon Show" story by JOHN KRICFALUSI and ELINOR BLAKE Executive in Charge of Production for Nickelodeon MARY HARRINGTON GAMES ANIMATIONS NICKELODEON © 1994 Nickelodeon Category:Credits